Hickey
by ZuzuPetalsInkBlot
Summary: A one-shot take on the "hickey theory" surrounding James Wesley.


I do not own the rights to the characters used in this fan fic except for the one original character from me, myself and I. Enjoy!

 **A/N: My thoughts on the Wesley "hickey" theory. I don't personally think it's a hickey but that doesn't mean imagination didn't run wild with it.**

"Hickey"

Son of a Preacher Man

by Zuzu Petal

Wesley hesitated before entering his apartment. The music coming from behind the door could mean several things if you weren't Wesley. It might tip you off that stranger was in your home listening to music. But Wesley knew too well who he would encounter when he entered his apartment; the song gave her away immediately. Wesley sighed outwardly and leaned against the doorframe listening to the song. He didn't have time for this right now. He had just wanted to come back to his apartment and rest for a little while before the benefit; it was hours away but it would stressful enough to make the time speed by him like a runaway train.

But Wesley couldn't resist tapping his foot to the beat of the smooth song that seemed to flow over him like warm water.

 _You could go to a hotel,_ he thought to himself. _If she's here she only wants one thing._

And yet for some reason Wesley would rationalize later he unlocked the door. Good, she still had enough sense to lock it behind herself. She wasn't stupid. Far from it and Wesley knew this all too well.

When Wesley opened the door the song became clearer and louder and almost seemed to vibrate through his bones. The memories the song evoked were powerful but he remained calm. He scanned the near empty apartment for her. He followed the sound of the music to the bedroom.

 _Subtle,_ he thought.

Wesley came to the bedroom door, it was half open. He pushed it open a little and there she was laying on the bed on her side facing the door, her eyes closed. She looked more peaceful than he had ever seen her. He looked down as he entered the room, her heels were tucked neatly by the door next to his shoe wrack.

As he moved around the room the music seemed to fade away and then the song replayed itself on her iPod. He removed his jacket and sat down on the beside her.

Jane stirred as she felt his weight on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, she didn't seem terribly sleepy. He guessed she hadn't been here that long.

"I thought you gave me back the key." Wesley said as he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face. She smiled.

"Oops." Jane said, a smile tugging at the corner of her perfect mouth.

Wesley had stopped trying to control himself around her in private a long time ago. She was a lot like him, albeit more laid back. But Jane had the same control over herself that he had. A cool calmness in situations where one could only panic, they had themselves completely under control.

Wesley was more proud at times, though, and she was more willing to turn the other cheek.

Jane worked for an associate of his Employer. They had met two years ago and the chemistry had been there from the start. Sometimes Wesley wondered if his Employer had set the whole thing up and other times he just enjoyed the ride. She had broken down a layer of his cool exterior quite easily.

They had been driving in the car together, she at the wheel, and he not at all used to sitting in the front seat, to an appointment.

 _Jane handed him a gun from her purse. "Be a dear and hang onto that for me." Jane said and with her knee she steered the car like a fucking pro in New York traffic and with her other hand (as he took her piece) took a cigarette out from her pack. She cracked the window halfway and lit up._

 _Her inhale was deep and long and her exhale was slow and Wesley watched the smoke exit through her nose first and then slowly out her mouth._

" _Mind if I turn on the radio?" Jane asked and Wesley shook his head._

 _Normally Wesley hated these outings with other assistants but he knew there was work to be done with them as well. And she wasn't the worst company Wesley had ever had._

" _Mmm… I love this song. Do you like Dusty Springfield?" Jane asked flicking her ash out the window, a little came back in and landed on Wesley's knee. His eyebrow peaked at the little piece of grey ash and he flicked it away._

" _I haven't listened to her much." Wesley answered, trying to look anywhere but at her cleavage. Jane nodded and looked at him out the corner of her eye before taking another drag._

" _What do you think?" Jane asked him, he cleared his throat and looked straight out the windshield._

" _It's… good. She seems to have entangled herself with a preacher's son." Wesley said stating the obvious, he wasn't much of a music person. When he liked a song he liked it but he wasn't the type to dissect every inch of if. Sometimes Wesley didn't understand why people couldn't just enjoy something; they always had to rip it open or tear it apart piece by piece. People seemed to crave ruining the things they loved._

" _It's a good song to fuck to." Jane said suddenly. They were stopped at a red light and Wesley looked right at her and found she was already staring at him. She flicked her cigarette out the window._

" _You don't waste time." Wesley and the light turned green and Jane shrugged as she put her foot on the gas._

" _You only live once, right? Unless you're gay in which case, oops! I'd still fuck you." Jane said nonchalantly. Wesley couldn't help but smile. He wasn't offended, it wasn't the first time a woman had thought he was gay._

" _Well I'm not. The feeling is mutual by the way." Wesley added. Jane blushed and smiled. It was such an innocent smile but underneath there anything but innocents._

 _Wesley had definitely been attracted to her when he first saw her. She was tall, almost as tall as he was and that was refreshing. She wore a lovely black suit with a pin in the shape of a silver unicorn which he found amusing, meant she had some sort of sense of humor._

" _How much time do we have?" Wesley asked her and Jane reached over and patted his shoulder._

" _Relax, Wes. Don't pencil me in for a fuck, kind of ruins the mood." Jane said smiling and they arrived at their destination thirteen long minutes later. She glanced over at him and he cleared his throat once more._

" _Do I need to give you a minute alone?" Jane asked him smirking as she opened her door. Wesley nodded his head._

" _I'll be right in." He said and Jane leaned over and kissed him on the cheek._

" _Don't forget to rub off the lipstick." She said before exiting the car leaving Wesley to calmly collective himself from his current state._

 _That was their first encounter. Their next would be eight hours later when they were driving back from New Jersey in the middle of the night. She suddenly pulled over on the side of the road and proceeded to jump his bones. He hadn't complained. It had been ages since he fucked a woman in a car and the thrill that they might get caught by the police or even their Employers was an excitement he had not felt in along time._

But things between Wesley and Jane had become cold. Business was booming so their personal lives weren't. She had been sent away in France for an extended business trip and had been gone for months. Before they left they had had an argument about something stupid. He had given her a key to his apartment and she had a joke about how he should have gotten a ring.

Then things went downhill from there. He said the key was for their private "meetings" only and she accused him basically calling her a whore and that she was only good for one thing. That had been a year ago. And now Jane was in his bed, gazing up at him like he was the light of her life.

"I don't have time for… ya know." Jane said sitting up. Wesley leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"We never had time." Wesley said and she removed his glasses and kissed his nose quickly. He wiped off her saliva.

"I hate it when you do that." Wesley said and she laughed.

"You love it when I do that." Jane replied, she ran her hands up his arms and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned more passionate as he leaned forward trying to push her onto her back but she held her ground firmly.

"Nuh-uh, I have to make up for last time." Jane said and she crawled out from under the covers, straddling his waist. It was then that Wesley realized she wasn't wearing any pants, just her blouse and underwear. She pressed down on his growing erection and he gripped her waist.

"Isn't it a little late for an apology?" Wesley asked her as he pushed up against her black underwear. Jane giggled and shook her head. She kissed him again, her tongue sliding against his. He didn't taste the normal bitterness of tobacco.

 _She must have quit,_ Wesley thought.

The grinding became more heated, more powerful. Wesley wanted to be closer to her, to fuck her brains out but she had said she didn't have time. He could make do without the fucking. They had always been able to please each other. They had fit so well together; like a two person puzzle.

Jane gripped his shoulders and suddenly began attacking his throat, he groaned and leaned back against the headboard.

"Fuck, Jane." Wesley groaned as she licked and sucked and bit harshly but oh so sweetly on the left side of his neck.

"You like that, baby?" Jane whispered against his abused flesh. He just barely nodded his head. He felt like every tingle, every sharp sensation of her teeth against his skin. He wanted to be raw for her. Wesley didn't love her but he felt like they were akin to one another.

Wesley could live without her; it's not like he imagined some terrible world of gloom and doom if she were to disappear again. When she had left he hadn't felt empty or depressed but he had missed the connection they had shared. And then one day he didn't think he missed it anymore. It wasn't until he saw her lying on his bed that he realized what coming to someone felt like. And that terrified him more than her disappearing from his life all together.

Jane pulled away from his neck and admired her work. She ran a finger over it like an artist admiring their painting. And she was an artist in so many ways. Wesley loved watching her use a gun and the fact that she knew how to carry one and use one like a real professional made him harder than he thought possible.

Wesley felt her shift her body as if she was going to leave him and he stilled her. She ran another finger over his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, yet." Jane promised before kissing him deeply again.

Kissing was something Wesley thoroughly enjoyed and Jane loved kissing too. Sometimes they had kissed more than fucking. It just never got old for them. He almost missed the tobacco flavor of her mouth. He loved the way she enjoyed holding his face still as she swirled her tongue around his mouth and the playful way she would pull away and then lean in only to tease him with her tongue.

It was an act as orgasmic as sex. As if they were teasing each other with what was to come. He could spend a lifetime kissing her and know he would never tire of it.

Jane reached down and unbuckled his belt, the metal clanking sealing a promise between them they both couldn't quite describe. When she finally grasped him in her hand he let his eyes close and he completely surrender to her.

She slicked her hand and moved it faster over his cock; she had missed this. She would never admit that to him that she had had other lovers after him even though she knew he probably figured she did. She didn't want to think about him with other women. It made her quite jealous and she wasn't a normally jealous person.

Jane ran a finger over his tip and he sucked in air like he was drowning. She smirked and moved her hand slower over him, his precom coating her fingers. She felt her panties oozing with her own wetness and she rubbed herself against him trying to ease it but she knew the act was futile.

"Fuck it." Jane said out loud but to herself. She sat up on her knees and reach for her underwear and removed them just enough to ease herself onto his leaking cock. He grabbed at her and immediately began pounding into her aching pussy.

"Yeah, fuck…" Jane moaned loudly. She pushed against his chest because she was no longer in control of her body and reached behind him for the headboard and began fucking herself on his cock.

"Have you missed that?" Wesley whispered sexily as he let her fuck herself on him. Taking her pleasure how she wanted. Jane didn't respond she only choked out a high moan. He grabbed her arms and held her still for a moment, gently moving his hips… teasing her deeply from within.

"You bastard. Fuck me, please fuck me." Jane begged. He grabbed released her arms and held her waist and began fucking her harder than before. Deep, sharp thrusts right to her sweet spot. She let her head fall backwards, her long hair tickling her back and she felt like she was in heaven. It was the closest to heaven she would ever come.

Wesley turned her over onto her side and slid back into her with ease. She reached back and turned her head to face him as he fucked her from behind. "Right there?" Wesley whispered and she nodded her head. He felt her tightening around him like a vice.

The sounds that filled the room were of heavy breathing and the sound of their wet flesh meeting again and again. She cried out into the pillows, her fingers gripping the bedspread so tightly she thought she might leave holes in it.

Wesley tried to hold off on coming as long as he could but soon it was too much. She was hot and cold and setting him ablaze. God he did love this woman, to an extent. He loved the way she made him feel. The way she could easily make him come undone with so little work.

Buried to hilt inside of her he came, groaning into her neck and whimpering. She wiggled her hips against his and moaned quietly. They were both shaking and sweating and pressed so closely to one another for a moment they breathed in tandem.

Wesley didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up there was no note. It wasn't her- _their_ \- style. They knew the routine well at this point.

When Wesley had first come home he wanted to sleep not fuck. It had been the furthest thing from his mind. And now that he was alone in his bed, which now smelled like her expensive perfume and sex, he wanted her back in his bed, wrapped around his cock.

Maybe Wesley would see her at the benefit maybe not. Maybe he would never see her again, either way Wesley was happy she had shown up when she did. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her and how much more moving on he really had to do before she was out of his system forever.

But in a way Wesley wanted her to remain in his system, like a disease. A beautiful, strange, a sexy disease.

As Wesley prepared for the benefit he scratched the side of his neck and couldn't help but hiss. He realized, upon closer examination, he realized it where she had attacked his neck. He smirked, he would have a hell of a time explaining this to his Employer.

 **A/N: Just a one shot. The song is 'Son of a Preacher Man' by Dusty Springfield.**


End file.
